Evil vs wicked
by Oncerregal123
Summary: Dark! TW for rape and torture, Set in FTL the Evil queen was kidnapped and torture but was rescued by a certain thief sent by snow. Now she is needed to help defeat a bigger threat than she ever was
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfiction, be kind please. Also if Taylor King is reading this, please continue your stories.

TW: rape and torture

Set in FTL

"Not so tough now your majesty"

Regina barley acknowledge his words. She was exhausted and in pain and just wanted to sleep, but he wouldn't let her. He had her tied up to a bed with her hands bound above her head, and a gag around her mouth. He had removed her clothes long ago and she felt so utterly humiliated laying exposed to this man.

"How does it feel to have no control?" he asked while caressing her cheek, " how does it feel that no matter what happens you, you will never forget me and that no one will miss you.". Regina turned her head away from him as he started kissing down her body. " _Not again" _she thought, tears welled up in her eyes, as she heard him remove his clothes. "People will praise me for punishing the _Evil Queen_" he sneered. She lost track on how many times he forced himself on her, or how many times he beat her. She rather be dead, then go through this again. Even though she never admitted it to him(mostly cause she's gagged)that he is right that no one will miss her. Her father maybe, but there was no one else, not anymore. Daniel has been gone for so long and she is feared and hated by so many. Snow would probably be overjoyed, not that she cared anyways, her hate for Snow still strong especially when Snow and her _prince _had her banished. The sudden pain between her thighs brought her out of thought as her muffled scream tore through the air.

*Page Break*

After what seem like forever, he finally rolled off of her and redressed into his breeches and shirt. He then turned to look at her and grinned at the state of her. Her wrists were bleeding from struggling with the restraints, the cuff blocked magic still remained thoroughly on her right arm. Her eyes were squeezed shut as tears still marked her face. She had blood running down her thighs and she was bruised all over. With a smirk, he walked over to the powerless queen and removed the gag. "open your eyes" he commanded, but the queen was stubborn and shook her head. "Open them or I'll get a knife and cut them out ". He growled and to show how serious he was being he held a knife to the side of her face. Regina slowly opened her eyes and was met with the cold, cruel eyes of her captor. "Now there's a good girl " he said as he kissed her cheek. Her response to him was a cold hard stare that has brought fear in many people, but only amused him. He threw his head back and laugh "Oh I really enjoyed spending time with you, _your majesty"_ he said as he trailed the knife along the side of her face and down her neck. " At a loss of words your majesty? " he taunted, "what do you want from me" she growled at him. She was actually curious to what he wanted with her. For as long as he has tortured her, he never said why he hated her. " Personally nothing, I'm just... The enforcer I suppose" " Enforcer? Who hired you? " she asked, he shrugged "someone who wanted you punished and asked me to do the job" "Well whoever your boss is should know who he is dealing with" she said with the authority of a queen. This only made the man chuckle " oh darling, you're really aren't in the best position to make threats, are you? " he cooed while playing around with her raven locks " don't worry, our time together is almost over " he whispered as he kissed her. " So you are going to kill me?" she didn't know if she should be relieved or frightened. He smiled at her and walked over to a table and picked up a whip "no darling, but the one who is to come for you soon, is going to make sure that you wish you were" he said as he walked slowly towards her swinging the whip back and force. Regina gulped bracing herself for what was about to come.

*Page break*

Regina was only half awake, laying on the bed except now she was laying on her stomach. Her hands were still bound to the top of the bed. Everything hurt. In between her legs, her back, everywhere. She scowled herself for going unconscious while the man whipped her. She was used to her mother's punishment but she was so tired and in pain that she couldn't keep her self conscious. Regina because fully aware again when she felt someone run a hand down her sore back. Her breathing got heavier when she realized that this was some one else and not her captor. _Could this be the one who hired the man? _Many different thoughts were racing through her head but it wasn't till she felt her wounds on her back being cleaned that she knew this couldn't be the one to hire the man. " what are you doing" she said in a hoarse voice, "dressing your wounds" came the reply. "Who are you?" Regina asked as she tried and turn to see his face. The man sighed and started to untie her restraints " who I am milady is someone who does not believe that others should be punished like this" he said. When he finished untying the ropes, he helped her sit up. It wasn't till then Regina realized that she was still naked and covered her chest. " here, take this " the man said and handed her so blanket. Once covered Regina looks at the man with a confused expression "what happened to the...guard " she asked since she never learned her captors name." Dead, you have nothing to fear, but we must really be going now" he told her while helping her stand "going? Going where?" she tore herself from his grasp " and who the hell are you exactly? Don't you know who I am?" she sneered " who doesn't know the great evil queen" his anger rising " and for who I am, I am a friend of Snow white and was asked to rescue you" he spat back at the infuriating women. Regina laughed" Snow white? Really, how stupid do you think I am" the man rolled his eyes and pulled out a small pouch " forgive me milady " "What..." Regina started to say but the man blew powder in her face. Regina fell unconscious and the man grabbed her and lifted her bridal style before she would hit the ground " oh and by the way milady" he said to her sleeping form "the name is Robin" and carried her out the room, and on their way to the White castle


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Flashback_

_Regina paced her chambers. Rage was seeping from her. Banished! Snow White banished her. How in world will she get her revenge now. She can't go to the imp, he just set her up for failure. She was so in thought she didn't hear the door open and didn't realize another presence was in her chambers till he spoke "Problem darling?" a mystery voice asked. Regina abruptly stopped and turn to face the intruder " who the hell are you?" she demanded, magic at the ready. The man just smiled and calmly walked to her " I'm here to collect you" he told her while still walking to her. Regina laughed thinking how stupid this man must be to _collect _her. She raised a fireball and aimed it at the man but before anything could happen he simply waved his hand and extinguished the fire. Regina tried again except this time no magic came. She then saw a leather cuff that was now attached to her wrist " what the..." she started as she tried taking it off(how the hell did this get on me) Now it was the man's turn to laugh "having trouble darling? " he asked, amused at her attempt to take it off. Regina glared at the man and lunged at him but in a wave of his hand they were transported else where. Regina took in new surroundings to find that they were in a dark room filled with a bed and all kind of rope,whips,chains and other objects that made her nauseous. "where the hell did you take me?" she growled at the very calm man, but she was met with no response except a wave of his hand and she was thrown against the bed. She tried sitting up but rope came from the bed bounding her wrists to the head post. " Now that's better" said the man as he walked to a table and grabbed a knife " don't you know who I am" Regina snapped at the man whilst struggling against the restraints. The man walked over to her squirming figure and trailed the knife along her middle " who doesn't know the Evil Queen " he mocked " what do you want?" she spat,her eyes never leaving his. But the man only grinned and started to cut her dress away. This caused Regina to gasp and to struggle against the ropes. Quickly he removed all her clothed leaving her exposed before him. "truly the fairest of them all" he commented as he took in her naked form. Regina was now truly terrified " you have no idea who your deal..." " actually I do" he cut her off a took out cloth from his pocket and wrapped it over her mouth " but you have no idea who you are dealing with... Your majesty" he whispered into her ear._

_*Page break*_

Present

Regina could hear birds chirping. She opened her eyed and blinked a few times and notice that she was on a horse and she was clothed in a man's shirt that went to mid thigh and that she was leaned against a strong body. Slowly she turned her head to see that it was the same man who rescued her " finally awake your majesty" he chucked as he looked down on her " who are you?" she asked remembering that he didn't answer her back in the room " Robin of Locksley" he replied " the thief? " she questioned and to which he nodded. She vaguely remembers his wanted posters that were side by side with Snow's. She took in her new environment and realized where they were heading and stiffened " where are you taking the me?" " Snow whites castle" he answered sensing her distress " what! Are you insane" she yelled squirming to get out of his embrace. Robin halted the horse and tried to calm her down " milady please, Snow sent me rescue you. No harm will come to" he tried to reassure her, but Regina was having none of it and manage to get off the horse. She then turned to Robin clearly angry "No _harm? _NO HARM!" Regina yelled, Robin got off the horse as well with his hands up trying to calm the distressed women, "your majesty.." he tried to say but Regina cut him off " SHE WAS PROBABLY THE ONE WHO SENT _HIM" _she yelled " she sent him.. Him" she started to sob and couldn't hold her self up anymore and sank to the ground. Robin came rushing to her aid" Milady I swear on my wife's grave that she did not send that man" he told her while she sobbed into his chest. After a minute Regina collected herself and put on the mask of the Evil Queen again and stood up. With her back to him Regina stated " I'm not going to Snow Whites castle". Robin just sighed, knowing the queen was stubborn just as the princess had said "_ she won't be happy to come to my castle" _running his hand through his hair Robin tried to make the queen see reason " look your majes... Regina. I know you rather not go, but we need your help" he explained and that's when Regina spun around and starred at him " my help?" " yes, let me explain" he said and walked to a fallen log and motion for her to join him, when she sat down he started to explain the situation to her" you've been held captive for 2 months" he started " but there was a time lock spell in the room you were kept in which frozen you in time sort of." he said and Regina nodded " that's why it felt forever and not at the same time for me" she thought aloud "Exactly" Robin said "but why do you need my help? I'm the Evil queen, I don't really...help, especially Snow White " Regina said, Robin sighed "I know but you are our best chance to fight the one who arranged your kidnapping. After you disappeared they started attacking kingdoms. Midas kingdom has already fallen." he said "and you thought it was my doing" she pondered and Robin simply nodded " we then discovered that the actual culprit had you capture and Snow thought that you can he us defeat the new threat" "who?" she asked, who had the cuff created, who hired the man and who hated her so much she wondered, a thousands question in her head ready for asking was all answered with three words by Robin, "the Wicked Witch".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"The Wicked what?" Regina question, " the Wicked witch" Robin replied "she's from Oz and well... Her name says it all" he gave a small chuckle " She's been terrorizing every kingdom and Snow felt that you could help" "she thought I would help her " Regina asked in disbelief "well...yes, we tried contacting you and soon found out from your father that you been missing" he told her " but that doesn't explain how you found me" she said still confused with this whole situation. Why on earth would Snow want to help her? " Well you actually have the princess to thank for that..."

_Flashback _

_At Snow's palace_

_Snow white was pacing back in and forth in the throne room. She was frustrated that after finally defeating her step-mother she thought she could have peace with Charming. But no another threat has came along who is worse than Regina, and now Snow and the other council members were waiting for her old friend Robin Hood to return with Regina(if she agreed to help). " Are you sure we should really be asking the Evil queen for help?" Grumpy asked for the millionth time, this question pulled Snow from her thoughts " she's our only option" she answered his question...again " unfortunately " Charming mumbled, sitting at the table with the rest of the members, head in hands "then where's Robin with the queen" Grumpy stated as he started to get on Snow's nerves " maybe she killed him" Red quipped in "Not helping Red" Snow said as she sat next to her husband. Not long after the comments that from Red, Robin barges in panting. Snow stood up and addressed him "Well..?" she asked, but Robin only shook his head "she's gone " and sat down next to Granny "gone.. Gone where?" Snow asked with genuine concern in her voice "I don't know, when I got there her father said she's been missing for a few weeks" "a few weeks.." Snow repeated as she sat down in disbelief. "Isn't this a good thing " Grumpy said,causing anger to build up in Snow but she remain calm. It was then when Charming came up with an idea "Blue.." he said as he turned to the fairy " is there any way to find her?" he asked knowing that the Queen was their only hope to help defeat the Wicked Witch "yes" Blue replied "there's a potion one can drink to see another which may help us find the queen" she told the princess " perfect" Snow said " I'll drink it... Meeting adjourned " the other all got up and left not before Grumpy mumbling something about "good riddance she's gone". Only Snow, Charming, Robin and Blue remained " so when can I drink it?" Snow asked looking at Blue " now" " Really you have that conveniently with you?" Robin asked the fairy, "No" Blue sighed "the fairies have known since yesterday that the queen was missing" "What!" Snow yelled " then why didn't you say something!?" anger boiling within. Charming gently rested a hand on her arm comforting her" I have my reasons,but here's the potion" she pulled out a small vial containing a liquidity substance " drink this and you can see where the queen is" she handed the vial to Snow " are you sure about this Snow?" Charming asked , concerned for his wife " yes"she replied an drank the liquid. After a moment of waiting with no change Snow suggested " maybe it wasn't eno..." she suddenly gasp with the new found pain in her body as she fell out of her chair "SNOW!" Charming shouted and rushed to her side and suddenly everything went black for Snow._

_Snow found herself in a dark room, " where... What? " she said looking around very frightened". Charming? " she called for " Charming! ". Snow was confused to where she was. She then suddenly heard muffled scream coming from behind a door. She quickly ran to it an threw it open only to be met with some horrific scene. There in front of her was her step-mother naked, bound and gagged to a bed with a grunting man on top of her. "Regina.." she cried and made her way to the bed only to be pulled out from the spell._

_Snow suddenly sat up gasping and holding on to Charming "Snow.." he began as he helped her up" what did you see?" he asked her seeing that she was clearly in turned to him with teared filled eyes and said "we have save her..._now!"

_End of flashback _

Regina soaked in the information and nodded slowly. Snow saved her_. _Her _annoying _step-daughter saved her. She should be thankful but she has to much hate for Snow. "Milady..." Robin notice how quiet she got when he explained the situation " are you alright?" he reached for her hand but she wretched it away and stood up "no" she said "No?" Robin asked "I'm sorry I don't understand..." "no, I'm not going to her castle" she quietly said, as she stood her ground. Robin sighed and stood up in front of her " as I explained..." " _I don't care_" she snapped " I don't care if Snow saved me, I'm not helping her. Even if I wanted to invite can't . I still have this wretched cuff on" she point to the black cuff " so no, I'm going back to may castle to figure out how to get the cuff off and then I'm going to figure out who this 'Wicked Witch ' and have a little _chat _about why she had me kidnapped " and with that she turned and marched away but not before Robin grabbed her arm "What are you.." she started " if you insist on being stubborn so be it " and with that he blew powder in her face again " you bastar..." and fell unconscious into his arms. Robin carried her back to the horse and mounted on it with the queen resting against his chest, " apologize milday, but we must really get going" and rode to the Snow White castle 

Elsewhere

"She's escaped! he was supposed to keep her there" " Well dearie, you were too busy destroying kingdoms to notice that the queen was rescued" Rumpelstilskin giggled, serves her right. Rumpelstilskin watched in delight in his cage as the green skinned witch paced angrily. She suddenly stopped and looked at the gold skin man and smiled " doesn't matter, I'm still going to win" she said as she knelt in front of him " and when I do..." she stroked his cheek " you're going to wish you chose me "


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Regina's head was pounding. The thief had knocked her out..._again_. Groaning, Regina sat up and realized that she was not on a horse but was in a soft bed and was wearing a dark blue silk nightgown. Getting up from the bed she walked over to the vanity and looked at herself in the mirror. She was surprised to actually to see her self. Instead of dark makeup that usually cover her face, it was replaced with a healing split lip, bruised cheek, and dark circles around her eyes. Looking away she walked to the door to open it but before she could it was swung open and Regina was met the ever so cheerful face of Snow White.

"Regina!" Snow smiled " your finally up" she said in a cheerful voice and walked into the room followed by Charming, Robin and the Blue fairy. " How are you feeling Regina? " Snow asked the still stunned Regina. Regina quickly got over her initial shock and put up the mask of the Evil Queen " where the hell am I?" she demanded, " our home" answered the shepherd prince "Robin brought you here last night " Regina turned and glared at Robin who just smiled apologetic." as you may heard we have a bit of a crisis in hand " said Snow " And you think I'll help you" Regina snapped and lifted her hand to create a fireball only to discover that her magic was still absent "damn" she mumbled and tried to remove the cuff " only magic can remove it" Blue said smugly " then take it off" Regina said glaring at the insect "Not yet Regina" Snow said calmly "but we do need your help" " you think I'll help you " Regina looked at the two idiots " you don't really have a choice" Charming said amused at her reaction "we can always lock you up" he told her "but we won't " Robin stepped in " Regina we need your help to defeat the witch." he explained to her " I already gave you my answer _thief" _she spat at him " Regina please.." Snow said softly and approached her " we know what the witch had done to you, we know what she is capable of and we need your help to stop her before to many lives are lost and when we come up with a plan I..._we _promise that the cuff will be removed ". Regina just glared at them all. After some moment of heavy silence Regina finally spoke "tell me everything you know about her "

They all sat around the table in the throne room. The dwarves, Red and Granny had also joined them. Regina sat besides Robin on her left and Snow on her right. "So..." Snow broke the silence "Regina has agreed to help " Snow smiled "didn't really have a choice " Regina mumbled under her breath " Can we trust her? " Red asked still unsure what to make out of this arrangement "Don't worry..." Charming assured" She can't use magic so she is no threat" to which Regina rolled her eyes at "Now that we established that I am no threat, tell me about the Wicked witch" the name still sounding odd to her tongue " where were you? A dwarf rudely asked her. What was his name again? Crabby, Snappy... "Grumpy " Snow scolded " that's not what we're discussing at the moment" Turning to Regina " I apologize for Grumpys behavior " To which Regina just glared at her and the dwarf "Now for the witch we don't know much except that she's powerful and from Oz..." " And green " Grumpy interrupted " Let's not forget she's as green as a tree" Regina raised her eyebrow"Green?" "Yes" Snow answered " Other than that we don't know her intentions and why she had you, um, taken.." she said to her like she was a piece of glass ready to break "She must of pissed her off" that infuriating dwarf piped again, but before she could snap at him Robin stepped in" she did nothing wrong " he defended her to which he received a confused look on Reginas face. Why did he care so much? " he's right " Regina said still looking at Robin " I've never even met her" " Then why have you kidnapped? " questioned Charming. Regina shrugged "maybe I was a threat" she suggested " Why not kill you then?" stated Robin " if you were threat she would have gotten rid of you" Regina just shook her head " I don't know, maybe Rumpelstilskin knows who she is" everyone then shifted in their chairs at the mention of his name "that may be a problem..." Snow said "What do you mean?" asked Regina. Charming sighed and said " he's under the witches control" Regina was shocked by this. Rumpelstilskin under someone's _control?_ " the witch somehow got the dark ones dagger and now controls him"said blue "okay so the most powerful sorcerer in the land is under the control of another powerful sorcerer who is more powerful then me.." Regina said and everyone nodded " then where shall we begin with the plan?"

Later that night

After a long meeting and with Reginas ideas being shot down because they were to _harsh, _damn the heros good nature _. _Snow suggested to finish this discussion in the morning and escorted Regina to her room though Regina protested,Snow ignored her and started to walk to the chambers with Regina in tow. The walk was awkward and silent for Snow did not know what to say to her step-mother and Regina who was thinking how to strangle Snow with a curtain. Much to Snow's surprise, Regina broke the silence first " You know what happened to me,.. don't you?" she questioned Snow, "Yes" Snow sighed and turned to face her step-mother "I know you were kidna..." "No.." Regina cut her off "I meant you know what he did to me" she said with a blank study her eyes only to find that there was no emotion in them. " I.." Snow stuttered and took a deep breath "I drank a potion that let me see where you were and I saw you and um the man..." she trailed off. After a pregnant pause Snow said " um well, your room is just behind that door" she pointed. Regina nodded and walked away but Snow grabbed her arm " Regina wait.." "What Snow! " she snapped " what do you thinks going to happen here. That we suddenly will become _friends" _she snarled . Snow sighed and let go "of course not, goodnight Regina" and she left. Regina watched her go and then walked to her room.

Regina was tossing and turning in bed. She was having another memory of her time in captivity.

_Inside memory _

_After the man had her bound and gagged he taunted her for a while then left. Regina pulled at the restraints only resulting in bloody wrists. After giving up she just laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. Soon the man came back and walked towards the bed " Sorry about the delay, but I had someone to meet with "he said taking off his coat and throwing it on a chair " but now we can have some fun" he smirked, taking joy in watching her squirm. He started undressing and her eyes grew wide knowing what was about to come. He climbed on top of her and whispered into her ear "Relax and it won't hurt...much "_

Regina woke up gasping, taking a minute to realize that she wasn't back in _that room _but in a room at Snow's castle. After taking a few deep breaths, Regina got up and walked to the window and looked at the view " Beautiful night is it not? " a voice asked coming from behind her. Regina quickly spun around and saw a tall _green _women standing near her bed. " It's rude to stare don't you know. Didn't Cora teach you anything?" she walked closer to Regina "The Wicked witch I presume ".Regina said moving closer to the taller women " And how do you know my mother" Regina questioned and the witch just laughed "Because _my pretty" _and whispered in her ear "She's my mother too."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Regina just looked at the green witch in shocked before she finally found her voice "That's not possible I'm an only child and your...green" she said is disbelief of what this witch was implying. There was no way her mother had another child. The witch simply smiled " I'm your older Half-sister. Cora gave me up so she can work her way up the social ladder" she explained while walking around her sister examining her. Regina who still did not believe the green skinned women just shook her head " no.. You're lying" "Am I?" she said as she made her way in front of her again " but that's not why I'm here " " Then why are you here? Regina asked in full Evil Queen mode, but this only made the other witch laugh "wow look at you" she sneered " The great and powerful evil queen with her dark magic... Oh wait except you don't have your magic do you" she mocked at Regina who just scowled at the witch "Awww..." the witch pouted " Is someone a little upset ?" " Enough " Regina growled" I advise you to leave now greenie or you'll find how I got my name even _without_ magic" she snarled at the Wicked witch " Fine" she said putting her hands up in defeat " I only wanted to see my little sister after her time in _captivity _" she grinned watching how the queens face visibly paled at the mention of her imprisonment. The witch walked to the window and poffed a broomstick in her hand but before she left she turned to Regina " oh and the name is Zelena" and she flew off.

Next morning

"She's your what!" Asked Charming. After Zelena visit Regina decided to wait till morning and tell the council of the events last night. "According to her were sisters" Regina said. She was dressed in riding pants and a white blouse with a leather vest on top of the blouse and hair in a bride. She felt more like herself in these clothes but she still had an image to with hold. She was only wearing these garments in till her injuries healed some more. "did you know that you had a sister?" Robin asked, he was the only one who didn't annoy Regina. Regina shook her head " I think I would have recalled my mother mentioning that she slept with a scarecrow" " How do we know that you aren't helping her?" the question coming not from the dwarf but the Blue fairy "Because _pest.."_ Regina snapped at the fairy,having found out from Robin that the insect knew she was missing before Snow did "Why would I help the person who had my kidnapped and torture " Regina shuddered suddenly feeling the man's breath on her cheek and hearing him calling her darling _"You're so beautiful darling..." "_I believe you Regina" Snow stated who saw Regina lost in a memory " And since we know more about her now we can come up with a plan" " I think I have one " Regina said " What is it milday? " Robin asked his blue eyes shining in curiosity " After my sister visit I remembered a story about how a Snow queen had a vase to trap any enemies the posed a threat and I think this vase is in the northern mountains " Regina explained "So we send a few people to retrieve the vase and then capture the witch " Charming said " It's going to be harder than that. First we need to find the map that shows the way to the vase and the problem is that most maps on the Northern mountains are in elvish" Regina said " okay so the group is going to be Charming, you and me" Snow said and looked at Regina "I as well" Robin piped up. Regina gripped her chair and turned to Snow" if I am to go I demand my magic back " Regina stated to which Charming, Red and the dwarves in union all said "no" Regina leaned back in her chair " then I'm not helping " she crossed her arms, Snow then came with another idea" if you help us find the map, then when we go to the mountains we can remove the cuff" she suggested " your majesty, is that wise?" Blue asked "With her magic she may harm you and the prince" Blue tried to reason "I don't think she will" Robin said and smiled at the queen. Why does he keep defending her? "Nor do I" Snow stood, "we leave in 3 days " she stood and her and Charming left the room with Red and the dwarves in tow. Before Robin could leave Regina grabbed his arm "what is with you?" she hissed " I'm sorry I don't understand..." "Why are you here? Why did you volunteer? Why did you save me? Don't you have your 'Merry Men' or whatever they are. Why are you still _here!?_" Robin sighed and sat back down. After a moment he told her "The Merry Men are no more. The witch destroyed our camp." he looked away, tears shining in his eyes" I... I was visiting my mother's grave when she attacked and when I return everyone...Little John, Tuck..everyone was..dead"tears now falling for freely "My family..." Robin choked. Regina sat down besides him and took his hand "I'm sorry..." she started " I've lost people too that I've cared about " she said thinking of Daniel "Really?" Robin asked looking in her eyes "really." Regina answered "I've lost my true love and..."she shifted uncomfortably in her chair "and..?" Robin pressed "And.." Regina took a deep breath "And..a child " she exhaled, not daring to look him in the eyes. Robin stared at the Queen. When Snow asked him for his help, he couldn't imagine helping the Evil Queen, but he owed a debt to Snow and so he help save the Queen. But now this women before him was no Evil Queen, she was a women who has loss and suffered a great deal and was trying to comfort him. So Robin did the only thing he could think of and hugged her. Regina was surprised with this gesture, unsure how to respond "um...What are you doing" she asked as she pulled away. Robin smiled at her and stood up "thanking you for showing me who Regina is" and he kissed her cheek and left the confused queen alone in the throne room. After re collecting herself Regina made her way to the library to find out more about this witch, but not before mumbling "I'm getting soft "

Sorry if you're finding them quickly little ooc. I'll try and work on that, more about Reginas past will come in play soon

Please leave reviews :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Sorry if the writing format is not the best, I'll try and work on it**

"So how exactly do we get the map?" Charming asked Regina. Snow and Robin were also present as the four of them were discussing how to retrieve the vase to trap the witch.

"The map should be in an abandoned library towards the western forest" Regina told the trio

"okay so if we headed out now for the map, we can return by nightfall, translate it, gather and prepare supplies then we head for the northern mountains " Snow said proud of the plan

"and removed the cuff" Regina held up her arm that had the cuff on it "I agreed to help if I can get my magic back"

"And we agreed to remove the cuff _after_ we find the map " Charming shot back at her.

Before things got to heated Robin had stepped in" Which we will keep our word" he said looking at Regina before he turned to the prince and princess "But wouldn't it be wiser to send only two people to get the map and then the other two prepare for our journey so we may leave in 1 days time then two?"

"Your right " Snow Agreed " Regina and I will go..." but Charming and Regina cut her off "No way in hell" "Absolutely not".. They said at the same time.

"Why not " Snow whined " I can look after myself Charming..."

"I know you can" he held up his hands in defensive before Snow interrupted "But with _her.."_

"I have a name you know " Regina interrupted him.

"Regina won't hurt me..." Snow smiled at Regina, only to have Regina mumble "maybe"

"I have to agree with the prince" Robin said and Regina shot him a glare " I don't think Regina will hurt you..." Robin said in his defense " But it may be a safer option if I went instead of you since I do know the forest much better and Regina knows where the map is."

Snow sighed in defeat and nodded " You're right Robin"

"Don't I get a say in this?..." and everyone's head snapped towards Regina " I can do this alone"

"Milday..."

"_Its your majesty.."_

Robin sighed "your majesty, you are still recovering from your...absence and.." but before he could continue on, Regina held up her hand and silenced him.

"No. Stop treating me like I'm made of glass. All of you" She said accusingly at the group "Yes I was kidnapped, beaten and raped so stop trying to talk around it. Stop treating me like I'm weak cause I am anything but _weak_" she hissed the last few words.

And heavy silence fell upon them. Robin looked at her in sympathy, and Snow and Charming looked at her in shocked, like they were hearing what had happened to her for the first time. To her surprise, Charming is the one who piped up first "You're right Regina, you're not weak.."he started "But physically you are still recovering and for your own safety, it's best that Robin goes along as well"

Regina had her hands and her hips and bit her lip " I don't have a choice do I?"

Snow shook her head "Nope"

"Fine" Regina sighed "he can come.."

Snow smiled " Thank you for understa..." Regina cut her off "But I want my magic back the minute Istep foot in the castle. Map or no map, I get it back"

Charming looked at Snow's who simply nodded at him"Fine Regina " Charming said " we will have the cuff removed when you get back"

Regina nodded and turned to Robin who grinned and said "Looks like we're partners"

"Yes it would seem so"

"Well milad... Majesty, I'll prepare two horses for our I suggest you should changed into more...suitable clothes " he said eyeing her dress

"Yes I'll change and then we can leave "

"Perfect " Snow chirped "Charming and I, will start to prepare for our journey and I'll also talk to Blue about the cuff" she told Regina

Robin and David left but before Regina could make her way to her chambers, Snow grabbed her arm "Regina..." she started but let go of her arm when she saw Regina tense"Just... Be safe" and offered her a small smile. Regina simply looked at her step-daughter before turning around and heading towards her chamber.

At the dark ones castle

"Well,well..." Zelena said looking into a mirror that showed her the scene that played out "Looks like Regina and the thief are off to the western forest" she smiled a dark turned towards the dark ones inside his cage "I should send them a gift". She walked over to the window and called for her monkey. After a minute a screeching sound was heard and a hideous oversize monkey with wings came in view. Zelena then gave commands to the monkey" Go to the western woods and wait for the Queen. When she arrives... Well use your imagination " she smiled as the monkey flew off screeching in the air.

Sorry for it being short. Please leave a review :)

PS let me know if this format is better


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Do you know how to ride?"

Regina and Robin were just about to leave for the western forest. Regina was wearing a black riding suit and was saddling up one of Snow's horses since her was back at her castle.

"Of course I know how to ride" she huffed "I've been riding since I was six. Do you know how to ride? "

Robin chuckled at the sassy Queen " when you steal gold from lords,dukes and kings, horses do come in handy for escaping. So yes your majesty I do ride"

"Hhm" she hummed and mounted on her horse " Well let's get going before Snow comes and lectures us on safety "

"Whatever you say darling"

Regina froze. Robin noticed right away and after a moment he cursed himself under his breath.

"Regina I didn't..." but she silenced him with her hand and kicked her horse forward and headed towards the trail.

"good job Locksley.." he mounted his horse "you've managed to upset the Queen "he said to himself and followed after the Queen.

Later during the day

They rode in silence. Regina wouldn't make eye contact with him and just stared at the ground. Robin tried to make conversation with her but she would either give him one word replies or ignore him all together. After traveling half the journey in this awkward silence, Robin decided to touch upon the subject.

"I didn't mean to upset you "

Silence.

Robin sighed "I didn't realize that being called..'you know what' would bother you. If I knew the.. _he _called you that, I would have never utter it milady, I swear. "

After waiting for a replay but met with only silence, Robin gave up, but was startled when Regina finally spoke.

"I'm suppose to be strong..." she said in a quiet voice and stopped her horse.

Robin did the same and looked at her "What do you mean, Regina?" he asked

"I'm the Evil Queen. I put fears in others. Monster run away from _me_..and yet..." she looked away and took a deep breath then turned and looked him in the face "One word brings me _crumbling _down " she said with unfallen tears in her eyes.

Robin stared at her and felt like he was seeing _Regina _for the first time. He's gotten of her the other night but right now she is Regina. Not a queen, or an evil queen, or a villain... She's just Regina the moment .

"Regina..." he took her hand into his " You are _strong. _And what makes you stronger is that you keep moving forward despite what happened"

"But.."

But now it was Robin who silenced her with his hand " But you had a moment of...remembrance, which is completely understandable. The women that is before me now, is the strongest person I have ever met "

Regina looked at him and saw that he was being sincere and gave him small smile and said "Thank you thie...Robin"

"First name bases now, I think you're warming up to me "he winked her

"in your dreams" she teased and kicked her horse forward and continued on. Robin rode beside her, the two of them now having pleasant conversation as they travel to the abandoned library, not noticing a pair of red eyes hiding from within the trees.

"is this it?"

After a few hours of riding, Robin and Regina stopped at an old building that had vines growing all over it.

"Yes" Regina said and dismounted her horse "This is where the map should be." and walked towards the doors.

Robin followed her to the set up double doors that were barley on their hinges. "Why does is this place abandoned " asked Robin.

Regina shrugged "not many know of this place"she said and stepped inside "Plus it's said to be haunted" she told him and walked down the dark corridor

"Great..." Robin said " It's not just abandoned but it's also haunted.." and ran after her

The dark corridor let them to a grand room filled with hundred of books covered in dust. Robin found a two torches and lit them, handing one to Regina "So..where do we start?"

Regina pointed to a section that was filled with not books,but many charts "It should be over their" and headed towards the pile. While Regina was looking at each chart she turned to Robin, seeing that he wasn't looking for the map but looking at a bookshelf near the corridor.

"Well..?" she snapped and that gained Robins attention "Are you going to help?" she asked with annoyance in her voice.

"I don't think were alone..." he said pointing to the bookshelf.

Regina rolled her eyes " I was only joking about this place being haunted " she told him and continued searching "Aha" she said " found it"but Robin wasn't paying attention and kept staring at the bookshelf.

"Regina..look" Robin said and stood beside her "There's something here "

Regina looked time where he was pointing an notice that the books were moving and walked towards them.

"I don't think that is wise.." Robin said but Regina ignored him and kept walking to the bookshelf. She saw how the books shuffled hinting that there was something behind them. She crept forwards and slowly pulled the book out.

"Regina don't! " Robin cried but she ignored him pulled the book out and a..._mouse_ jumped out and ran across the floor.

Regina looked at Robin with an annoyed expression "You were saying..." she started but before she could continue the book case fell on top of her and a creature came screeching from behind it.

"Regina! " Robin cried and raced to her side but the creature hit him sending him flying into a book shelf.

"Robin!?" Regina said and managed to crawl out from the fallen shelf. She saw that the creature..._monkey_ fly to the map.

"Robin the map!" she yelled to the dazed Robin who was picking himself up from where the monkey tossed him. He heard Regina yelling at him and turned to see the monkey flying off with the grabbed and arrow from his quiver and shot at the monkey, unfortunately only hitting its arm as it flew off with the map, it's screeches fading off as it flew father away.

"Damn it" he cursed and rushed to Regina " Regina are you alright? "

"Yes,yes I'm fine" she said brushing dust off her "But now we've lost the _map _"

Dark ones castle

Zelena was pacing again when the monkey returned. "Well...?" she asked. The monkey held up a faded parchment to the witch "Perfect" she beamed and grabbed the map and walked to the fireplace "This will put a stop to their plans " and threw the map into the fire. She walked towards her mirror and with a wave of her hand she saw her sister and the thief on their horses making their way back to Snow Whites castle. " It seems my dear sister... That things aren't looking so well for you" her laugh echoing with the castle.

Robin and Regina made their way back slowly to the castle. After the _flying monkey_ attack, thyey looked to see if there was another map, but they had no luck in finding one. Regina stated since not many have traveled through the northern mountains, there was probably no other maps on it.

"Now what?" Robin asked.

Regina turned and looked him then sighed "I don't know, without the map we can never find detailed the vase" Regina was mad. She was mad about everything, she was mad about having no magic,being kidnapped, dealing with Snow...everything.

"we can find another way to defeat the witch" Robin said optimistically.

He was right. They _will _find another way. Zelena has to pay for what she did. She has to feel pain for making Regina could through that torture. She has to feel the wrath of the Evil Queen.

"I know.." Regina said and Robin saw something in her eyes that he's never seen and it frightened him" I will find another way and I will defeat the witch..."she said in a low voice and smiled"_if it's the last thing I do_" she said and Robin understood why her eyes frightened him. Why the voice gave him chills. Because Robin Hood has just met the _Evil Queen_.

Btw Roland does not exist in this story.

Also I might do some one shots so if you had any ideas let me know please, but I might not do all that are suggested.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Apologizes for the long wait

Kinda fluffy

After hours of riding, the castle finally came into view. Robin could see the knights running in to summon the prince and princess, who are most likely thinking that they had succeeded in their quest.

"This should be fun " Robin was surprised to hear Regina talk. She had been rather silent after her vow to destroy the witch.

"You're quite right milday, they most likely think we are coming back with a map"

Regina chucked without humor "Better get this over with "as they made their way to the stables.

Just as Robin predicted, Snow and her prince came racing to the stables as Regina and Robin got off their horses. Snow was beaming and Charming was looking to their sides trying to see the map.

"Your back! " Snow smiled and stepped towards Regina to hug her but stopped when she saw the grim expressions on their faces "What's wrong?" Snow asked, her smile disappearing.

Before they could answer Charming cut in and got straight to the point "Where's the map?"

Robin and Regina looked at each other refusing to meet the royals eyes.

"Regina? " Snow slowly walked to her step mother who still would not meet her eyes"What happened? "

"We lost it" Regina mumbled and focused her attention on removing the saddle.

"_What! _" Charming asked in disbelief "How the hell did you lose it Regina? " he yelled at her accusingly

"It wasn't her fault " Robin defended "We were attack by one of the witches creatures, who stole the map" Robin shot back at the prince, not appreciating the way he accused Regina.

"How did you let it take it from you. Aren't you suppose to be an excellent archer? " mocked Charming

Before Robin could bite back, Snow stepped in "Enough! " she commanded and turned to Regina "It's okay, it wasn't your fault. We can find another way "

"Your right " Regina said " It's not my fault...it's _yours _" Regina marched by Snow and Charming stepped in " Wait a minute ..." "No" Regina snapped " If you two had taken off the cuff before we left, I've could if handled the stupid creature" and with that she turned on her heels and marched back towards the castle.

Regina was cursing under her breath as she stormed back into her chambers. No doubt Snow will come soon to check on her. Regina falls onto the bed with her face buried into the pillow and started to sob. Look at her the Evil queen, helping Snow white and now she is a crying mess. She just wants everything to go back to normal. She wants Daniel. She wants to see her baby, the poor little baby that died before birth. She wants to be able to close her eyes and not be visited by her captor . She wants..._needs_ to be strong and she has to suppress the flutter in her heart and the quickening of her heart when she's around Robin.

"Regina? " a muffled voice calls behind the door.

"Go away Snow " she yelled while sobbing .

Snow opens the door and walks to the bed and sits beside Regina who is trying to hide her sobs within the pillow.

"Regina "Snow places a hand on her shoulder to which Regina tried to recessed from but Snow won't let her" Regina " she repeats "What's wrong? "

"What's wrong?" Regina lifts her head up , her eyes red and watery "What's _not_ wrong? "

"If this is about what Charming said..."Snow began

"This is not about your stupid prince"Regina snapped and buried her face in the pillow

"Regina..."

"Please go" Regina said in a weak voice which surprised Snow. For as long as she has known this women she has always been strong but now she's falling for apart.

"okay Regina " Snow stood to leave "I'll leave you be" and she left the room to find Robin.

Regina lay staring at the ceiling. She stopped crying a while ago, having no tears left to shed.

"Are you alright!?" Robin walked in but Regina ignored him "Snow told me you were upset

"Go away "

Robin sighed and sat besides her " please don't shut me out"

"Why are you here" she turns her head to look at him

"Because I care,as I told you before"

"You care for the Evil queen? Don't you know what I have done?"

Robin looked at the women who laid before him. She looked like she did when he rescued her. Broken and tired of everything. He grabbed her hand "The women I have come to know is far from evil. Stubborn and bold, but not evil"

Regina looked away and gave a small laugh "Maybe you don't know me as well as you think "

"I know you better so will you please tell me...what's wrong"+

Regina looked hard at him and then chuckled " you want to know what wrong? " she smiled "What's wrong? Hmm let me see...Oh I about that I don't have my magic back as promised, oh and let's not forget the crazy bitch trying to destroy me and that she is my sister. Plus I can't sleep without nightmares, or that I'm in Snow's castle or..."

"REGINA STOP!" Robin yelled giving Regina quite the fright. Robin took a deep breath "my apologizes, I didn't mean to lose my temper... It's just... Why didn't you mentioned This before?"

"You know why.." Regina said looking away "I can't be weak.."her voice cracked as tears started to fall again.

Without hesitating Robin gathered her in his arms and lay down on the bed with her she cried into his chest. After a while she stopped crying but didn't leave the safety of Robin arms and curled in tighter to his hold. Robin smiled and kissed her head and they both fell into a pleasant sleep.

Please review


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Regina woke to her door being banged. She quickly untangle herself from Robins arms who remained asleep. Glancing out the window she notice it was still dark. _Who the hell is up at this hour. _She walked to the door and opened it only to be met with no one. Confused she closed the door and headed back to bed only to notice that Robin was no longer there.

"Robin?" Regina looked around the room, but couldn't see him. "Robin? Robin where are you!?" her voice panicking slightly.

"He's gone darling..." came a voice behind her.

Regina froze on the spot. She recognized that voice. The voice that not even the king himself could put as much fear in her as he did. She remained frozen on the spot as footsteps slowly approached her. Hands were suddenly at her waist and a face buried in her hair.

"Did you miss me darling?" he whispered into her ear.

Regina was terrified. Forget the Evil queen, she's gone at the moment and what remains in a weak person. "you're dead" she said flatly.

The man chuckled and turned her around so she was facing him "your archer is not as good as he thinks" he said holding her chin up.

Regina blinked and wrenched away from his grip. She was not weak. She will never be weak again. She was the Evil Queen and this man will never make her vulnerable again. "Where is he" she growled.

The man smiled at the Queen. He loved her spunk "I'm so glad our time together didn't take away the fire within you"

" .He" she asked again her voice going deeper

The man sighed and walked around the queen "Don't worry darling, I transported him to the throne room. I guess we have a few minutes left before he and the royals come " he said stopping in front of her, with only a inch between them.

Regina glared at the man "Why are you here?"

He laughed and pulled her close "Zelena sent me"

Regina rolled her eyes and didn't even bother to get out of his grip "What does she want"

"Well..." he twirled her hair "she wanted to let you know that soon, oh so very soon, you will lose everything...including the archer"

Regina now laughed"she couldn't come and tell me herself "

Footsteps could be heard coming from down the hall. Both of them turned their heads towards the door.

"Looks like that's my cue to leave" he said and turned his head back to face hers "But remember.." he grasped her chin "I'm going to be coming back for you" he said then kissed her hard.

Regina was hitting his chest but he was holding her head to prevent her from wrenching away.

"See you soon darling" he winked and in a blink of a eye, he was gone.

Regina stood standing where she was staring at the spot the man had been. He was back. She had no magic and her captor was back. She was pulled out of her thoughts when the door was thrown open and a frantic Robin,Snow and Charming came running in.

"Regina! " Robin ran towards her "What happened?!" he said looking into her emotion less eyes.

Regina looked passed him and observed the worries on the charmings and then looked backed at Robin. She stared at him numbly and simply said "He's back "

End of chapter 9

Hey I'll try and update during the March Break. And to answer someone's question asking if I'm English. English is my first language, I'm just awful at Grammar and spelling.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What do you mean he's back?" Robin asked Regina.

Regina simply stared at him and walked past him towards Snow and Charming.

"Give me back my magic " her voice showing no emotion

"Regina..." Snow said her eyes showing great concern and fear "What happened?"

Regina ignored her question and said again " Give me back my magic "

"Not until you tell us what happened " Charming cut in.

Regina angrily glared at Charming, rage building within her "Give. my magic " she demanded "We had a deal"

" you're to dangerous to have your magic back" the Blue fairy came flying in.

"I didn't asked for your opinion" Regina stated, her voice sounding more like the Evil Queen

"Regina..." Robin came to stand beside her "Please...What happened. Who's back?" he rested a hand on her shoulder to which she wrenched away from his touch.

"This is your fault" She hissed at Robin, angry tears gathering in her eyes "You lied!"

Robin stood confused "Regina..."he started "What are you talking about "

Regina spun around to face Charming, Snow and Blue again "Give me back my magic NOW!" She yelled

"Regina..." Snow walked to her with her hands up showing she meant more harm "What happened" she said like she was talking to a small child.

Regina a shook her head and would not meet anyone's eyes "Regina... " Robin begged "Please... What happened "

Regina looked up at him with betrayal in her eyes "You lied.." tears sliding down her cheek.

"Lied about what your majesty ?" the Blue Fairy asked flying closer.

Regina walked closer to Robin and stared into his eyes "You said he was dead" Her voice wavering

"Dead..?"Robin asked "Dead..." He said and closed his eyes. Finally understanding what she meant "He came here didn't he? He sent me to the throne room" He said with his own eyes filling with tears. He thought he killed him. That arrow hit his heart. He should be dead. He made sure of it.

"what do you mean " Charming voiced. Robin looked long and hard at Regina then turned towards the prince.

"Her captor. It appears he came tonight "

Snow gasped "Is that true Regina?!"

Regina slowly nodded her head "Yes..." she said quietly "Which is why I need my magic back" she straightened herself and turned towards them "Please Snow... I need it back" She asked almost on the verge of begging.

Before Snow could answered, Blue interrupted "That would not be wise princess..."

Snow ignored blue and stared into her step mothers eyes "Yes.." she whispered

"What?" Charming asked his wife.

"We will give you your magic back " she gave her a slight smile "Blue.."She turned to the fairy "If you please.."

"Princess-"

Snow silenced her with her hand "Please blue"

The blue fairy frowned and flew towards Regina. Regina held out her cuff arm and Blue waved her wand over it. The cuffed disappeared and Regina crumpled to the ground.

"Regina!" Robin raced to her side and helped her stand "Are you okay"

Regina chuckled darkly "More than alright" she pulled away forming a fireball within her hand "Never been better " She smiled a wicked grin at Robin.

"Regina.."Robin backed away "Don't do this"

Regina shook her head and extinguished the fireball "You really think that low of me Robin?" She snarled.

"Regina-" she cut him off though and walked past the Charmings and Blue.

"Where are you going" Demanded Charming and Regina stopped in her tracks and spun around.

"To figure out how to kill my sister"

End of chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Regina threw the doors opened to the library with her newly returned magic. She headed towards the bookcases and started throwing books to the ground.

"Stupid "Threw a book "not important " toss "Fake " she kept muttering as she threw books to the ground. Robin, followed by the charmings came running into the library to see Regina tossing books every where.

"What are you doing "Demanded Charming

"I'm trying..." Tosses another book "To find something useful in this library" she groaned in frustration and cause all the other books to fall with her magic.

"Regina!" Snow said in a disappointed tone. "we gave back your magic to help defeat the witch, not to destroy the library "

Regina turned to face Snow, her eyes glowing in rage "I'll do what I please"she spat

"Regina "Robin walked to her "what can we do to help"

Regina glared at Robin. She was still angry at him. He said he killed the man who held her captive. Rationally she knew she shouldn't be mad with him, but she was scared and when she was scared she acted out on everyone.

"I-I don't know what to do" she admitted and sank into a chair " this witch is powerful and.. I-I am no match for her dark magic"

"then use light" Snow said

Regina turned and look confusingly at Snow "What"

Snow smiled "Use light magic"

"Me!?" Regina laughed "The Evil Queen use light magic? I never picked you for dumb Snow"

Snow frowned "But that's the solution isn't it? Light vs dark "

"It makes sense" Charming piped "Light magic is more powerful than dark"

"Yes but who has that much light magic to defeat the witch?" Robin asked.

"Glinda" Regina said.

"Who?" Snow asked

"Glinda. She was a witch of Oz and had very powerful light magic"

"Had?" Charming asked "Does she still possess light magic?"

"She disappeared a while ago. No one has seen her in years. " Regina explained

"Someone must have " Snow sat down across from Regina "She couldn't have just disappeared."

"I don't know" Regina rubbed her eyes and stood up " Blue might know. Where is the little insect " Regina asked

"She left shortly after removing the cuff. She said she had important business to deal with " Robin said

"Well then we can send for her in the morning but right now we better get back to bed" Charming said and took Snow's hand. "Goodnight" and the couple left.

"I better go to" Regina mumbled and started to make her way out of the library but Robin caught her arm.

"Would -would you like me to join you" He stuttered

"Look Robin, I'm not in the mood or the moment to have se-" Robin cut her off " I didn't mean sex" he sighed "Regina..." he began " I understand your mad at me.."

"I'm not mad." she said

"But before..."

"I was scared Robin" she closed her eyes to stop the tears that were forming "My nightmare is back " She opened her eyes only for him to see tears "I'm so sacred " she started sobbing. Without any hesitation Robin gathered her in his arms.

"Don't worry " he rubbed her back "He can't hurt you anymore "

Regina pulled back and stared into his eyes "Promise me"

"I promise"

Regina smiled " Let's go back to bed"

"As you wish your majesty "

Rumples castle

"I must say I'm quite surprised your here"

Zelena was sitting on couch in Rumples library. Next to her was Rumple in his cage mumbling and spinning straw. She was quite surprised when her visitor had arrived. She never had thought the Blue Fairy would be asking her for help.

"Serious times cause for drastic measures " the fairy buzzed around "Believe me,I don't want to be here"

"But before Zelena could talked someone else came in "Then why are you here? " A tall, handsome man came strolling in.

" Hyde dear, how was your visit with my sister. Did she remembered you?" Zelena smiled coldly.

Hyde took a seat next to Zelena " I doubt she will ever forget me" he turned to face the Blue fairy "Now why is a fairy here?"

"I'm here about the Queen actually " she replied

"What about my dear little sister?" Zelena asked

"I want to help you defeat her."

Zelena laughed "Really? You want to help me!?"

The blue fairy nodded "Your purpose is only with Regina. You have no interest in anyone else"

"True" Zelena turned to Hyde "What do you think dear "

Hyde smirked " I think we should allow her to help. And inside source." Hyde said and the fairy smiled "But.." he began "She did give the Queen her magic back"

Zelena scowled " Why did you do that?"

"Snow and Charming made me "

Zelena rolled her eyes "course they did... No matter though " she stood " I have a plan"

"And what is that darling?"

Zelena turned to face Hyde " Tomorrow we lure Regina out and with the insects magic we can contain her"

"But my magic will only last so long"

"Enough time for me to put this on her" Zelena magiked an amulet.

"Is that what is think it is" Hyde said leaning forward for a better look "How on earth did you get that?"

Zelena smiled " I have my ways " She turned to the fairy " This amulet, once put on a witch or wizard, will take away their magic"

Now it was Blue who smiled " If Regina has no more magic, she be easy to defeat"

"I'll take care of that part " Hyde stood " I'll take her once her magic is gone and then you can take what you always wanted. "

"But there will be peace afterwards, yes?" Blue piped

Zelena rolled her eyes "Yes,yes, I only want Reginas crown and Snow can live peacefully with her prince"

"Won't work " a voice said

The trio turned their heads to the cage that held Rumpelstilskin. He stopped spinning and was now looking intensely at the three.

"Of course it will _dearie_, wicked always win"

"Don't underestimate Regina dearie " and started spinning again "She's more powerful than you think"

"I had locked her up once, I can easily do it again " Zelena replied but the dark one no longer paid attention. "Tomorrow.." Zelena faced the two again "Tomorrow...The queen falls"

Hyde, is jekyll and hyde. Please review


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Robin and Regina were making their way back to Reginas chambers.

I'm sorry " Regina suddenly said.

"What?"

Regina stopped in her tracks " I'm sorry for getting angry with you Robin. None of this is your fault "

Robin smiled " Regina there is no need to apologize. I'm the one who should apologize. I promised that I would protect you...and now I have failed " he frowned " I-I'm so sorry"

Regina smile sadly and they continued to walk back to her chambers. " This is all very different " She said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Robin.

"I mean, I had very few people ever to care for me. So this is all... Very new"

Robin chuckled a bit "This is new to me too" they reached her chambers but stopped at her door. "I felt something once towards one women, but I never felt it as strong as I feel about you" Robin admitted, refusing to meet her eyes.

Regina was shocked "wh-what are you saying Robin.. I mean you can't be saying...that- Robin interrupted her by smashing his lips to hers.

To say she was shocked was an understatement but after a moment of hesitation Regina returned the kiss. Robin pulled away and apologize "I'm sorry milady, I shouldn't of kissed you. Not after you said you weren't in the mood- Regina silenced Robin with another kiss.

" I've changed my mind " she said and continued to kiss him, " Then I suggest we finish this in the bedroom Milday" Robin picked her up and carried her into her chambers and kicked the door shut.

Robin woke up after one of the best sleeps he ever had. He felt a weight on his arm and looked down to see the Queen, the very naked Queen resting her head on his chest. Memories of last night came flooding into his mind and he smiled down at the beautiful women in his arms who was beginning to stir.

"Well good morning your majesty" Robin smirked as Regina sat up rubbing her hair was messy and she stretched giving Robin a glorious view of her breasts.

"How long have you been up? " she asked pulling the sheets to cover herself.

"Well..." Robin got off the bed and started to get dress " I just woke a few moments before you " he finished getting dress.

"Well then..." Regina got up still clutching the covers " I better get dress before Snow starts wondering where I am" she said

" I wouldn't bother with that " Robin smirked and walked up to her and kissed her "I quite enjoy you with nothing on ". Regina smiled and kissed him again " Maybe tonight thief " she winked and started to get dress into riding clothes "Robin..."she started.

"Hmm.." he answered as he was lacing his boots

"Last night during our.. _Activities.._- to which Robin smirked at-" you said something and I was wondering..."she turned to face him, half dressed "Did you mean it?"

" Are you speaking of when I said I love you?"

Regina blushed "Yes... Do you realize who you said it too?"

"If you mean I said it to the most beautiful, brave,stubborn women then yes, I'm quite aware of who I said it to" he walked right in front of her and put his hands on her waist "I love you Regina " and kissed her.

"Why though? " she questioned "I'm the Evil Queen, I got my name for a reason " she asked in disbelief of his words.

Robin sighed " I know what you have done, but I also know how you changed"

Regina still didn't believe him but didn't push him further " I better finish getting dress " she pulled away " I'll meet you in a bit " she told him as she started to pull her pants on.

Robin sighed and walked to the door. Before he closed it he turned towards Regina who was buttoning up her shirt " I do love you Regina" and he closed the door.

Regina turned and face where Robin was. He couldn't love her. Last night...he was just caught up in the moment. That has to be the answer, right? " Regina sighed and fixed her hair, again looking a little less of the Evil Queen and more Regina and headed to the council room.

"So.." Charming began " Any idea of how to find Glinda?" They were all gathered in the throne room. The whole council was present. Robin again was sitting next to Regina.

"Well.." Regina said " The blue Fairy might know. "

"Except she hasn't answered our message " Snow replied

"I thought I better do it in person " all heads turned to see the Blue Fairy flying in "Excuse my tardiness your majesties" she flew by Snow "I had some.. Business to deal with "

"What sort of business?" Regina questioned only for the fairy to ignore her.

"I believe I may know where Glinda is"

"Really " Snow beamed " Where? "

"The dark forest" Blue replied

"The dark forest! " Regina question "Why the hell would a witch with light magic be in the dark forest? "

All heads turned to Blue looking for an answered "She was banished by Zelena there a long time ago, but if we freed her she can help " Blue explained refusing to meet Reginas eyes.

Regina was having trouble believing Blue. She seemed to know too much and was acting very strangely. "So what are you proposing " Asked Robin.

Blue flew closer to the center of the table " If the Queen..- Regina interrupted "Why me?" she interrogated. " Well your majesty.." Blue finally meeting her eyes "Someone who practices dark magic will have an easier time navigating the forest "

Regina leaned back and felt Robin give her a reassuring squeeze on her thighs "Okay bug... What is it I have to do?"

"I believe Glinda is near the northern part of the forest, if you were to travel there, you can bring her back "

"She's not going alone" Snow piped in, " I agree" Robin said "This is too dangerous"

"Why do you care?" Grumpy asked but Regina cut him off, " I have my magic back, I can do this" she defended herself.

"We know you can Regina, but it's safer for you to be with someone else" Charming said

Before Regina could argue, Blue stepped in " Only those with magic can enter the forest "she lied.

"Look.." Regina said " We don't have much choice "

"But.." Robin protested

"But what?" Regina turned to face him " this is our only option "

"I don't like this idea " Charming said

"Neither do I" Snow Agreed " There must be another way"

"There isn't " Blue insisted " Only the Queen can do this "

"Well then.." Regina stood "I'll prepare my things"

"I guess we don't have an option " Charming rose as well" I'll have a horse ready for you in an hour "

Regina nodded her head and the council started to clear out. Robin raced to her side and grabbed her elbow "You can't be serious" he said "This dangerous " he tried to get her to see reason.

"I know " Regina said softly "But we don't have any choice " She said and walked away leaving a very worried Robin standing alone.

"Perfect!" Zelena said as she read Blue's letter "Regina will be heading to the dark forest alone right about now " She smiled and headed towards Hyde.

"We better get going if we are to meet her there" Hyde said

"Yes of course " Zelena said grabbing the dark ones dagger and putting it in her boot " I can't wait to see her face when she realized Glindas not there" Zelena and Hyde started walking out the castle "Nice job by nabbing Glinda by the way" Zelena looked behind her shoulder to see a bound Glinda next to Rumples cage.

"You know me.." Hyde said "I can always catch a witch " he winked at Zelena as the two magiked to the dark forest.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Regina left Snow's castle an hour ago. Robin was not happy, but in the end there was nothing he could do since only those with magic can enter the dark forest. Truth be told, Regina knew very little of the dark forest. Ever since she was a child she only heard stories about the forest and the stories she heard about the forest frightened her. Even now she was frightened, because there is a tale said that in the forest, your nightmares become real.

Regina arrived at the edge of the forest, in the northern side. She dismounted from her horse and walked along the edge of the forest. The trees were large and thick, and were black. A trail was present, that was impossible to see ahead due to the trees clocking the trail in darkness . If Regina was correct and the Blue Fairy instructions were accurate, if she followed this trail, Glinda should be near the end of the path. She grabbed a stick from the ground and lit a flame to it to use as a torch. With a deep breath,Regina looked behind her once more to the sunlight and than made her way down the dark path.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina has been treading along the path for almost an hour. According to the Blue, it should only be a two hour journey max. As Regina pushed a branch aside, one hand still grasping the torch, she stopped in her tracks when she heard the sound of branch snapping. Quickly she turned around and moved the torch in front to see more of where she had come from.

"Hello" she called only to be met with silence, "must be a stupid animal " she mumbled and started her trek along the trail again.

It wasn't long till Regina became uneasy. She felt like someone was following her. Again she turned around and viewed her surroundings, but there was nothing in sight, but she still felt that someone else was with her, hiding in the forest.

"I know you're there" she yelled into the darkness "Show yourself or else.." and to prove how serious she was, she conjured a flame in her hands. "I'm warning you..." she said as she made the flame bigger.

Before she could throw the flame, a figure emerged from the darkness with there hands up "Alright, Alright... Your caught me" said a familiar accented voice.

"Robin? " Regina said in disbelief.

"The one and only Milady " he came nearer to her with a grin on his face "I do hope you weren't planning on using that on me"he nodded to the fireball in her palm.

Regina blinked out of her trance and extinguished the fireball "What are you doing here? " she asked

"Do you honestly believe I was going to let you go on this dangerous journey alone"

"But..how "she questioned "Blue said.. Only those with magic-"

"I know" Robin said, "I was going to wait outside the forest, but some how I was able to enter "

Regina was confused. Robin had no magic and yet he was able to enter the forest. That means Blue lied, but she was suppose to be on their side "Blue.." she whispered.

"What?" asked a clearly confused Robin

"Blue" she repeated, angrier than before "That stupid moth lied". Regina was furious. If there was one thing she hated, it was being lied to.

"Why would she lie?" Robin asked.

Regina shook her head "I don't know ". Robin could see she was trying to put the puzzle pieces together by how the torch lightened her face. "We should go"Regina said turning to the direction from where they had came from. "If Blue lied about who can enter,she may be lying about Glinda "

Robin nodded his head in agreement "Well than, we better start walking, we have a long journey ahead of us"

"That's for sure" a new voice appeared.

Both Regina and Robin who were startled from the new voice, turned to only be faced with none other than Hyde and Zelena.

"Hello Regina" Zelena smiled coldly "Miss me?" and blew out the torch.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Robin woke to a pounding in his head. He sat up, disoriented and with a massive headache. He leaned against a wall and tried to recall what happened. _He was with Regina... Regina! Where is she? _A soft moan brought him out of thoughts and he turned to the dark corner and saw a figure moving. A figure that looks a lot like...

"Regina?" Robin asked creeping closer to the figure.

"Robin " came a horse voice, and Regina emerged from the corner. Robin observed dry blood on her temple, most likely she had been hit by something.

"Where are we? " Regina asked leaning against the wall, wincing as her stiff joints were suddenly stretched. "We were in the forest and then... " she trailed off, her headache scrambling her memories.

"Zelena "Robin murmured and moved beside her "Zelena and the man were in the forest and must of knocked us out" Robin said, his head becoming clearer now.

Regina nodded in agreement "Right, we were leaving because..." she held her head, as her mind was still clouded from the blow to her head "Because..."

"Because Blue lied" Robin finished her thought " are you okay?" he asked trying to get a better look of where she was hit "Does your head hurt?"

"A bit" Regina admitted " Zelena must have knocked me pretty hard " she said as Robin examined her cut.

"Hmmm" Robin said "Hopefully it's nothing serious "

"That's not important anyways" Regina said as she sat up straighter "What's important is where we are " she said as she examined her surroundings "I think we are in Rumpelstilskin castle "

Robin looked around the dark room that had one window to give light. There was a heavy wooden door which light seeped through the cracks. " Do you have your magic? " Robin turned to face her " Can you get us out of here? "

Regina nodded " I can try" and she waved her hand but nothing happened. "Damn it" she mumbled and kept on waving her hand but no magic would come "something is blocking my magic" she sighed and closed her eyes.

Robin got up and walked to the door, knowing it would probably be locked, he tried anyways to open it.

"Locked" he sighed and kicked the door.

Regina wince at the kick " is that necessary, my head is killing me"

"Sorry " he apologized and glared at the door as an idea popped into his head " do you have a pin" he turned towards Regina.

"Yes" she replied "Why?" she asked as she stood and walked over to Robin.

Robin grinned "Well milady you happen to be locked in a room with a thief, and as a thief, locks are a special of mine "

Regina finally clue into what he was saying "of course " she grabbed a pin from her hair "you can pick the lock" she smiled and handed the pin.

"Watch and learn Regina" he winked and put the pin in the lock "I'll admit I am a but rusty " he said as he kneeled down and focused on the lock. After about 3 minutes the lock clicked open.

"You did it" Regina beamed

"You sound so surprise"

"I'm sorry" she said and kissed him "Come on, let's get out of here.

Robin smiled and opened the door. When the door was opened, standing in there way was Reginas captor.

"Going somewhere darling?"


End file.
